Johnny English (character)
Sir Johnny English is a fictional MI7 intelligence operative who serves as the titular main protagonist of the Johnny English franchise. He appears in Johnny English (2002), Johnny English Reborn (2011) and also in Johnny English Strikes Again (2018). He is portrayed by famous British actor, comedian and screenwriter Rowan Atkinson in all appearances. Biography Johnny English Johnny English is an intelligent and charismatic MI7 agent with dreams of being their most trusted employee. After Agent One dies in a submarine accident (courtesy of English making a mistake on checking the submarine hatch code), the remaining agents are assassinated via a bombing at Agent One’s funeral (again courtesy of English's incompetence at security), leaving English as the lone survivor. English is assigned to follow a plot to steal the Crown Jewels, which are on display at the Tower of London. At the display, English is head of security, and meets the mysterious Lorna Campbell. The power is cut, and the jewels are stolen. During the chaos, English knocks out Colonel Sir Anthony Chevenix, Head of Royal Security in the process and pretends to fight the assailant (in reality fighting himself). He later makes up a false description of the assailant to Pegasus, head of MI7. English and his assistant Bough find the jewels were removed via a hole dug beneath their display case. The two follow a tunnel, confronting the two thieves Dieter Klein and Klaus Vendetta. The two escape in a hearse, with English trying to pursue them, but he mistakes another hearse for the escaped vehicle, gatecrashing a funeral until Bough comes to his aid by pretending he is from the Lunatic Response Unit and that English is a patient named Gunther who wasn't supposed to be released until 2028 but was accidentally released due to "a most monumental cock-up". English connects the thieves to Pascal Sauvage, a French prison entrepreneur who helped restore the Crown Jewels. Pegasus finds the claims of his involvement absurd and warns English not to involve Sauvage. In the car park, English and Bough are attacked by Vendetta, but are unharmed beyond Bough getting a nose bleed (courtesy of English mistaking him for Vendetta and covering up for himself by saying that there could have been other thieves and adamantly insisting that Bough drop the issue and move on). English again encounters Lorna Campbell in a sushi restaurant as he recognized her motorcycle. During their meeting English is suspicious of her since he has seen her at two of their crime scenes and her records cannot be found on any government computer. English and Bough decide to break into Sauvage’s headquarters via parachutes, but English lands on the other twin tower containing the City Hospital by mistake taking hospital employees hostage until he sees the "SAUVAGE" sign from the building with Bough inside. He then covers for himself by telling the employees that the holdup was just a test of their emergency response systems while telling Bough that he merely did a precautionary sweep of the immediate environment. Going to the correct building, the two learn Sauvage, who is a descendant of Bonnie Prince Charlie, plans on making himself king, using an impostor to impersonate the Archbishop of Canterbury. Lorna arrives, revealed to be an Interpol agent tracking Sauvage. With evidence of Sauvage’s involvement, English crashes a reception hosted by Sauvage but he is suspended from work by Pegasus for breaking into Sauvage's office, assaulting his staff and insulting the foreign secretary. With English knowing their plans, Sauvage scraps the fake Archbishop and instead sends his minions to force Queen Elizabeth II to abdicate by threatening her corgis, causing the entire line of succession to be swept clean for Sauvage to become king. Lorna, now in charge of the assignment by Pegasus, visits the depressed English and convinces him to travel with her to Sauvage’s French Château to investigate. Eavesdropping on Sauvage’s meeting with renowned criminals, English and Lorna learn Sauvage plans to turn the United Kingdom into the world’s biggest prison when he becomes king. English and Lorna are exposed when the former accidentally activates a microphone, and they are taken prisoners. English tries to steal the DVD of Sauvage’s plan, but accidentally drops it onto a tray of identical discs and takes the wrong one without looking. Bough rescues the two and they race to stop Sauvage’s coronation. English crashes the coronation and discovers the Archbishop is the genuine article. Undeterred, English orders Bough to play the DVD, only to find it is camera footage of himself dancing in his bathroom in his underclothes to “Does Your Mother Know” by ABBA, Sauvage having bugged English’s flat beforehand, much to Pegasus' disgust. English sneaks away but swings in on a wire to steal St. Edward’s Crown from Sauvage. Sauvage angrily shoots at English with a pistol, causing him to drop the crown. Moments before Sauvage is crowned king, English drops from the wire after being shot, lands on the throne, and is crowned instead. In his singular act as king, English has Sauvage arrested and restores the Queen to the throne, requesting a knighthood as a reward. In the final scene, English and Lorna drive to southern France for a romantic holiday, only for English to accidentally launch Lorna out the car by pressing the ejection seat button. Lorna lands in a hotel swimming pool, where Bough happens to be vacationing as well as a man identical to the assailant that English described to Pegasus earlier in the film. Johnny English Reborn Five years later, English was in Tibet training for his balance for his reincarnation. Johnny was not done training but the sensei tells English to go back to London for an important mission. At MI7, English has an appointment with Pegasus who sends him to Hong Kong to investigate a lead into a rumour about the closing attempt to murder the Chinese Premier Xiang Ping. Whilst at MI7, English reunites with an old friend and college Simon Ambrose (Agent One), he is also given a variety of gadgets, voice activated Rolls Royce and a partner, Agent Tucker. English and Tucker arrive in Hong Kong and head to a casino to meet with a Chinese contact on the location of Titus Fisher, a member of a sercet organisation named Vortex. English finds Fisher after the contact is killed by a Chinese assassin. Fisher explains more about the plot to kill Xiang Ping, about how Vortex are out to make it happen. Fisher shows English a key that apparently will finish Vortex but a Chinese granny who is dressed as a cleaner assassinates Fisher. While English is distracted, a grabs the key and English pursues. They end up in a chase on boats, English climbs aboard and commandeers a yacht. They both end up on a dock and they fight it out until English is able to outsmart his opponents and stamps of a loose floor board causing the end to flick up between the A’s saints legs, leaving him motionles. English was in Pegasus' house but forgot the key that one of the Chinese hitmen steals so English stays put. English looks around but an assassin appears that turned out to be the mother of Pegasus but not the Chinese maid. English goes in the kitchen to apologize Pegasus' mother but the real Chinese maid killer attacks English and she ran away. English captures her but English attacks Pegasus' mother and she hits English for a reason. After that, psychologist Kate Sumner tells English to go to the golf club to meet a Vortex member Artem Karlenko who was joining Vortex for a change. English and Tucker were at the golf club meeting Karlenko for golfing. Johnny was still challenging Karlenko but a Chinese female assassin attacks English and she gets Karlenko instead. Johnny, Tucker and Karlenko were escaping in Karlenko's helicopter & escaped safely to the hospital. English was meeting Simon Ambrose for neogciating were the Chinese is and English was mad at Tucker for failures and Tucker walks away. Johnny was at the church but one of the MI7 agents discovered English and the MI7 chases Johnny. Johnny was injuried by one of the MI7's agent with a Walther PPK silencerbut Johnny escapes in a stolen wheelchair around London. Johnny was at the Victoria park but surorunded by MI7 and English lies down & dodges the truckfrom his pursurers. Johnny was at Kate's apartment resting but Simon tells Kate to go to Switzerland where his Outpost is & Johnny was sad. Johnny was still at Kate's apartment but a noise coming from the outside and it appears to be that Chinese assassin vacuming and the assassin saws English but English escapes in the shoot. English negociates Tucker to go to Switzerland and they're off. In Switzerland English and Tucker were inflitrating the outpost but caught by the guards when the Flare Alarm sets off but Tucker kills English for joining the Simon's. At the end of the movie Simon is killed by Johnny English after a fight. Back in London, English was awarded for his heroic action, but the Killer Cleaner attacks English and he fends her off to which she runs away. He attempts to attack her and when he brings the cleaner into the room with Pegasus, two royals guards come in. Having apprehended the real killer, Johnny English realises that he has assaulted the Queen of England. Johnny English Strikes Again Johnny English, now a geography teacher, has a new mission: to find a cyber-terrorist who has revealed the name and cover of all MI7 infiltrators. For this new mission, he teams up again with Agent Bough and travels to the south of France. Personality Though English sees himself as an accomplished agent, he becomes a true accomplished agent at the end of the first film. Johnny is highly charismatic, comical, good-hearted and confident, but he is also highly imbecilic and clumsy. However does not seem to regret or think about what he had done wrong until he fails. In 2006, he was head of security at President Chambal's Inauguration Day. He was then distracted by Madeleine, a seductive woman who was paid by Vortex to distract him while President Chambal was killed. This resulted in him being stripped of his knighthood and his exile to Tibet for five years. Behind the scenes *Originally, the character of Johnny English was created for a series of advertisements on a credit card in Britain. Trivia *Johnny English and Angus Bough are the two only characters of the franchise who appears in more than one movie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Johnny English characters Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Johnny English Strikes Again characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligence operatives Category:MI7 personnel Category:British Category:Martial artists Category:Gadgeteers